Friendship and Love
by LonleyJoeyTribbiani
Summary: Cordelia and Xander meet again but do things blossom or do they just end up hating each other even more
1. Intro

**Friendship and Love Series**

**Chapter: Intro**

**Author: LonleyJoey**

**Summary: ****Cordelia and Xander meet again but do things blossom or do they just end up hating each other even more **

**Pairing: Xander/Cordelia and mentions of other 'ships as we go along **

**Spoilers: Season 4 of ''Buffy'' and Season 1 of ''Angel'' **

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Joss Whedon (the crack-head) and Co. Mutant Enemy Kuzi Productions Lazy Dave Co. FOX and all the other brain-dead writers (come on I want a Joss to sue me I'll probably win)**

**Distribution: Permission granted to Old School, Take On Me**

**Author's Notes: italic = flashback italic/bold song**

Intro

Angel walked out of his room into the main hall Cordy looked at his face and immediately stood up carefully her hands in her pockets and said ''Uhh… Angel… you know'' she smiled nervously

''Since there's really no demonic demon running around I thought maybe.. I can take the day off and go…'' ''Shopping?'' Angel cut her off smiling smug-like

''Yeah...'' Cordelia blushed her eyes not looking at Angel's ''Sure'' Angel smiled facing Cordelia whom was brightly smiling ''thanks, I'll be back soon''

After a few minutes Cordelia reached the mall walking into the nearest fashion store Cordelia was so glad she had her money back so she could shop big-time (In her own words)

''Can I help you?'' ''Yeah I'm looking for a nice brown dress…'' Cordy was referring at her prom dress when Cordelia turned her head she noticed a familiar face maybe too familiar

''Oh my god Xander'' she tried to cover her face when Xander turned to say something ''excuse me….'' But he paused ''Cordy?'' he said weary Cordelia frowned ''Oh no... .''

**TBC **

****

**R&R**


	2. Catching Up

**Friendship and Love Series**

**Chapter: Catching Up**

**Author: LonleyJoey**

**Summary: ****Cordelia and Xander meet again but do things blossom or do they just end up hating each other even more **

**Pairing: Xander/Cordelia and mentions of Xander/Anya and Riley/Buffy**

**Spoilers: Season 4 of ''Buffy'' and Season 1 of ''Angel'' **

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Joss Whedon (the crack-head) and Co. Mutant Enemy Kuzi Productions Lazy Dave Co. FOX and all the other brain-dead writers (come on I want a Joss to sue me I'll probably win)**

**Distribution: Permission granted to Old School, Take On Me**

**Author's Notes: italic = flashback italic/bold song**

Catching Up

''Cordy'' Xander said shocked he pulled her into a forceful hug Cordelia was surprised but she was being chocked by the dress

Xander was holding she smiled and said ''Xander you're chocking me with your dress'' Xander blushed slightly ''Oh… Sorry''

''So Xander…'' she began

''I knew it was only a matter of time before I saw you buying a dress'' Cordelia grunted

Xander freezed and tried a sly smile ''no this is… actually It's for my....'' he felt guilty saying it ''…my girlfriend''

Codelia's face went blank ''Oh, ''

Xander quickly tried on changing the subject he knew would work ''but _wow_ you look.'' he smiled gravely Cordelia cut him off ''yeah I know'' she joked

A saleswomen passed by her ''is this the dress your looking for'' she handed her a dress

''Oh yes thank you'' Xander wondered ''hey isn't this the dress the prom…'' Cordy blushed ''yeah I never got to thank you for that''

Xander smiled wondering if this was really the Cordy he once knew

''I'll take it'' she told the saleswomen Xander paused ''Yeah I'll buy this'' Cordy grinned ''Vintage Valentino she must be some girl'' Xander lowered his head to Cordelia's and said ''yeah she is''

''I am so jealous'' Cordelia thought to herself

Cordy made the mistake of inviting him to her flat ''he is so hot Oh who am I kidding he was always _hot _but no stuck up _me _had to push him away'' She didn't even realize that Xander was talking to her ''what?'' she asked

''How's Angel? He asked

''Oh he's still broody'' she looked at Xander

''Yeah I miss him'' Xander said much to Cordelia's surprise

''Miss him you're telling me that _you_ miss him?'' Cordelia laughed

Xander shrugged ''Yeah I know it sounds strange to say the least but yeah… I mean farm boy…'' Xander began

''www…wait Farm boy?" Cordelia said

Xander stopped ''Riley Finn AKA Buffy's rebound from Angel'' Xander stated

Cordelia nodded slowly ''Ahh… Yes!'' she giggled (which she hasn't done in a long while)

''I miss that'' Xander said

''what?" she asked smiling

''your giggle'' Xander said charmingly

Cordelia looked away uncomfortably Xander had noticed that

''were here'' Cordelia said

Xander looked up at her apartment and sighed

Cordelia walked into the apartment with Xander and the door slammed shut

Xander froze ''what was that?''

Cordelia smiled ''Relax that's just my roommate'' this time Xander didn't bother to ask instead he eyes trailed to Cordelia's VCR ''American Pie?'' he asked

Cordilea nodded ''Want to watch?''

Xander nodded and they did even though they talked through most of it they cached up on each other it was time for Xander to back to Sunnydale and Anya they promised to keep in touch and hugged back before Xander left Cordilea touched her closing her eyes in pain

''Oh No..'' the vision blew her off of Xander and she hit the wall ''CORDY!!!'' Xander screamed from the top of his lungs he got sweaty ''Get Angel'' she muttered 'Get Angel'' her eyes shut slowly Xander's face went blank

**TBC **

****

**R&R**

**First off, Thanks so much for all the reviews, And yes I realize I just got Xander and Cordelia fluffy-ness so far but that will change oh soon enough There will be a plot mark my words (I guess that's over-blowing it) Update soon.**


	3. Waiting

**Friendship and Love Series**

**Chapter: Waiting**

**Author: LonleyJoey**

**Summary: ****Cordelia and Xander meet again but do things blossom or do they just end up hating each other even more **

**Pairing: Xander/Cordelia**

**Spoilers: Season 4 of ''Buffy'' and Season 1 of ''Angel'' **

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Joss Whedon (the crack-head) and Co. Mutant Enemy Kuzi Productions Lazy Dave Co. FOX and all the other brain-dead writers (come on I want a Joss to sue me I'll probably win)**

**Distribution: Permission granted to Old School, Take On Me**

**Author's Notes: italic = flashback italic/bold song**

Waiting

Xander carried Cordilea to Angel Investigations and slammed the door open (Ironically like some cliché action movie) Wesley and Angel looked up stunned

''It's Cordy'' he said barely breathing

''She… she was touching her head an…'' ''A vision'' Wesley cut him off dramatically

''A what?'' Xander asked neither man answer his question his jaw dropped Angel was gently slapping her face to get her up

''the vision must've been to strong'' Wesley breathed

''WHAT VISION?!'' Xander screamed at Wesley

Xander looked at Angel who said ''a futuristic vision of what demons and vampires will do'' he said in a very vague way

''Ha… how'' Xander was sweating like a pig by now ''It's a mixed blessing....'' Angel said

It had been hours and Cordelia still hadn't woken up Angel had clamed Xander down they were both staring at the beautiful woman who was lying there away from the world

And then suddenly Angel asked Xander ''How is she?'' referring to Buffy

''She's okay She's Buffy'' Xander said carefully

Angel nodded ''Do you still love her?'' Xander asked the man whom he use to hate and now considered him a friend

Angel nodded and said ''Do you still love Cordy?''

Xander offered no answer but asked ''What Now?''

Angel breathed ''we wait''

Xander was just staring at the love of his life Angel offered his hand to Xander's there hand's touched their eyes full of tears

**TBC**

****

**R&R**

**Enough slashing for you? :) I _do _hope so I'm getting better at this you know **


	4. A Vision Of Death

**Friendship and Love Series**

**Chapter: A Vision Of Death**

**Author: LonleyJoey**

**Summary: ****Cordelia and Xander meet again but do things blossom or do they just end up hating each other even more **

**Pairing: Xander/Cordelia**

**Spoilers: Season 4 of ''Buffy'' and Season 1 of ''Angel'' **

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Joss Whedon (the crack-head) and Co. Mutant Enemy Kuzi Productions Lazy Dave Co. FOX and all the other brain-dead writers (come on I want a Joss to sue me I'll probably win)**

**Distribution: Permission granted to Old School, Take On Me**

**Author's Notes: italic = flashback italic/bold song**

A Vision Of Death

''Any luck?'' Angel asked glancing at Cordelia

''No god you think these demons would look unique'' Angel laughed at Cordelia's comment

''is Xander still a sleep'' he asked between laughs

''No he's still a sleep I better wake him up'' Angel nodded Cordelia headed towards the guest room

Cordelia softly knocked the door slightly ''Morning sunshine'' she smiled genuinely

''Hey'' he said

''Want to… get up?'' Cordelia smirked

Xander yawned loudly and Cordelia sat on his bed ''you okay?'' he asked her

Cordelia nodded ''yeah I'm still getting used to the whole vision thing'' he hugged her even though they had both moved on Xander still loved her and wanted her back before Xander pulled back from Cordelia she had a vision Xander pulled away from her

''What did you see?'' Xander asked Cordelia

Cordelia breathed heavily ''I…I''

''what?'' Xander asked holding a tight grip on her so she wouldn't fall

''I saw you die'' she said shocked

**TBC**

****

**R&R**

**Short chapter? that will change in the next three chapters, You like have my word**


	5. How Should I Know?

**Friendship and Love Series**

**Chapter: How Should I Know?**

**Author: LonleyJoey**

**Summary: ****Cordelia and Xander meet again but do things blossom or do they just end up hating each other even more **

**Pairing: Xander/Cordelia and mentions of Angel/Buffy**

**Spoilers: Season 4 of ''Buffy'' and Season 1 of ''Angel'' **

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Joss Whedon (the crack-head) and Co. Mutant Enemy Kuzi Productions Lazy Dave Co. FOX and all the other brain-dead writers (come on I want a Joss to sue me I'll probably win)**

**Distribution: Permission granted to Old School, Take On Me**

**Author's Notes: italic = flashback italic/bold song**

How Should I Know?

''_Oh _my god ''oh…'' Cordelia panicked

''How how do I die when do… how is it painful'' Xander stressed

''Oh _Angel_ Angel'' she yelled

''What?'' He ran into the bathroom

''Xander dies I saw it'' Cordelia scrambled

A smile curled up between Angel red lips ''Great, Anymore good news?''

Cordelia glared at him ''I'm… serious''

His smile faded away ''How?'' he asked

Cordelia hided her tears ''I just saw you... die and I don't know how or...why?'' she turned to Xander her ex-boyfriend her friend and he held her and stroked her hair like Angel would do with Buffy the two men glanced at each other for moment before Angel left the room

''I don't have the slightest idea of why The Powers That Be would show you why if someone died'' Wesley said walking through the room with a book in his hand

''Well Blah!'' Cordelia pointed out ''Look the important thing is we keep Xander out of trouble you know things that kill you know… knifes… guns… like in that movie Final Destination''

''What?'' Wesley asked

Angel lifted his eyes ''A movie Ali Larter, Kerr Smith and Seann William Scott''

Xander smiled ''Points for Angel the Quiz Master'' he paused when everyone stared at him ''Right, now serious, later fun'' he waved his right hand ''Well I'm going out get some fresh air'' Xander suggested getting up from his couch

''Be careful'' Cordelia said with emotion

''I will'' he said as he walked out the door

''You still love him, Don't you?'' Angel preserved

Cordelia laughed nervously ''No, were just friends not the like you and Buffy who kiss on occasion''

''Right'' Angel looked at her for a moment

''Right'' Cordelia walked away from him

Xander was walking down a street when his cell-phone rang it was Anya who called he picked up his cell-phone

''Anya hi'' he said nervously

''Xander where are you'' she asked

Xander was walking down a road when his cell-phone fell down on the middle of the road he ran to pick it up when a car ran him over

''Xander… Xander hello?'' the phone went down she looked at everyone in the room ''Xander's phone went down''

Xander was lying in the middle of the road unable to move

**TBC**

****

**R&R**

**Of course this is will be a continued chapter only two chapters left I also want to thank everyone for all the positive reviews please R&R this chapter **


	6. Surprises

**Friendship and Love Series**

**Chapter: Surprises **

**Author: LonleyJoey**

**Summary: ****Cordelia and Xander meet again but do things blossom or do they just end up hating each other even more **

**Pairing: Xander/Cordelia and mentions of Xander/Anya**

**Spoilers: Season 4 of ''Buffy'' and Season 1 of ''Angel'' **

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Joss Whedon (the crack-head) and Co. Mutant Enemy Kuzi Productions Lazy Dave Co. FOX and all the other brain-dead writers (come on I want a Joss to sue me I'll probably win)**

**Distribution: Permission granted to Old School, Take On Me**

**Author's Notes: italic = flashback italic/bold song**

Surprises

''It's late Xander… he-he hasn't come back yet'' Cordelia ranted looking towards the room for support

Wesley grunted and said ''I'm sure he's fine Cordelia … He's probably just…''

Cordelia cut him off ''I'm not talking to you'' she says as she points to Angel

As he looks up and blinks and tries to stall ''Well Cordy…'' he tries a nervous laughs

As Cordelia simply quirks her eyes at him he smiles ''so…'' they began in awkward silence

''Any one up for some TV?'' Angel asked in attempt to salvage the moment

''Yeah'' the other two agreed when Angel opened the television they heard a newscaster's voice

''Today not too long....'' the reporter began''

''Oh my god'' Cordelia's eyes widened Angel also he tried to offer support but her eyes were tearful

''Xan… Oh..'' she closed her eyes tightly

''I want to see him'' Cordelia said calmly then reacted and got up

''How could this happen?'' ''I want to see him'' she repeated ''Ok'' he looked at her ''Ok''

They reached the hospital and Cordelia ran to the Nurse's Desk as she hurried to ask ''Where's Xander?''

She paused and realized she must address his full name ''Uhh… Alexander Lavelle Harris''

She scrambled around as the nurse said ''Great and you're his girlfriend?''

''No I'm his friend look does it matter?'' Cordelia tempered

''yes, actually only family members are allowed to enter the room after 9. AM were sorry'' the nurse said expressionlessly

Cordelia shook her head in disbelieve ''No… no… I have to see him''

The nurse dared to stare her in the eye ''You don't understand I love him ann-…''

She was interrupted by a female voice '_'You__ Love Him_?'' and when Cordilea turned around she saw Willow and Anya standing there

**TBC**

****

**R&R**

**So you like it? Eh do ya? Ok, Ok I really hope you do Thanks so much Update Soon**


	7. The Final Chapter

**Friendship and Love Series**

**Chapter: The Final Chapter**

**Author: LonleyJoey**

**Summary: ****Cordelia and Xander meet again but do things blossom or do they just end up hating each other even more **

**Pairing: Xander/Cordelia and mentions of Xander/Anya and Xander/Willow**

**Spoilers: Season 4 of ''Buffy'' and Season 1 of ''Angel'' **

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Joss Whedon (the crack-head) and Co. Mutant Enemy Kuzi Productions Lazy Dave Co. FOX and all the other brain-dead writers (come on I want a Joss to sue me I'll probably win)**

**Distribution: Permission granted to Old School, Take On Me**

**Author's Notes: italic = flashback italic/bold song**

The Final Chapter

''You love him?"" Anya said again glaring at Cordelia but she did not answer

''Willow?'' she said faintly

''is he okay?'' Willow asked

''we heard that-- he had an accident'' Willow worried

The nurse blurted ''He'll be fine'' ''the doctor will be with you all shortly'' and then she added ''To have all of you as friends this Xander-guy he's lucky'' she smiled and Willow smiled back at her they headed to sit down in the waiting room

As Willow looked at Angel and put her hand on his shoulder the moment was ruined by Anya's ramblings ''I knew it I mean I always thought Willow was out for Xander it turns out it was you''

Willow eyes widen ''Shut up Anya!'' she said

But Anya continued ''Xander would never tell me to shut up''

Anya, Cordelia, Willow, Angel and Wesley were sitting down waiting for the doctor when he showed up ''Hello'' the doctor said everyone rushed to ask ''is Xander okay?''

''he is fine for some body who got hit by a car'' he pauses "sorry that was a little doctor humor'' he paused again ''Yes well… you can go see him although he wont be up until 24 hours after''

Willow thanked the doctor but Cordelia wasted no time she ran to Xander's room she began crying touching his face ''Oh god'' she said literally crying on his shoulder ''god I love you'' ''god I do''

It had been 26 long hours later and Xander had finally woken up twitching his eyes ''Xander'' she said

''Cordy'' he said turning his head ''Cord''

''I'm here'' she said as Xander opened his eyes ''am I okay?''

He said and they both laughed ''is… Anya I mean does she know that…?''

Cordelia sighed ''She came, she whined she's in a hotel''

Xander nodded ''sounds like--ahh'' he pillow fell slightly Cordelia went to fix it for him when their eyes met and Cordilea knew what was going to happen now

''what about Anya?'' she asked

''I don't want Anya I want you, I love you too'' he said

Cordilea twitched her eye ''when did you love me too?"'

He grinned and said ''Last night I heard you'''

Cordelia frowned and hit his shoulder when Xander kissed her soft, sweet with his soft lips, and infamous tongue safe again just like old times as it turns out the line between friendship and love weren't that distant not for them not for Xander and Cordelia

**TBC**

****

**R&R**

**Thank you _all _so much MBB, Jessica Clark Mailek all of you thank you Please help keep Xandelia alive with fanfiction or you know** :)


End file.
